


Paintball

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope Kismesissitude, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-06-11 21:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19549840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Terezi, Dave, John, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, Karkat and Vriska go paintballing! And unfortunately for Dave, there's some auspisticism to be had between John and Terezi.(Originally posted 5-7-19)





	Paintball

"BUT 1 W4NT 3V3RY COLOUR!" Terezi complained, the poor employee looking SO incredibly tired.

"Ma'am, you can only use red or blue or no one will know who sh-"

"BUT TH3Y'R3 4LL SO D3L1C1OUS! 1 C4N'T CHOOS-" Terezi smelt something in the air, something GOOD.

"Yeah you can." Dave said simply, holding up a bag of tiny, red balls.

"HURRY UP TEREZI! SERIOUSLY THERE'S LITERALLY TWO TEAMS: RED AND BLUE!"

"Join my team Terezi, you know you're not good enough to win against me." John taunted, holding up the bag of blue balls. Terezi immediately stepped over to Dave's side and slipped on the red band, not even Vriska being able to sway her to John's team now.

"Ok!" The employee sighed, running through the usual checklist. "Remember: If you are shot, you're out, under no circumstances are you to remove your gear, whoever captures the other teams flag first wins, and remember to have fun." John gave Terezi the goofiest glare she'd ever smelled as the two teams were lead to their respective starter points.

\--

The terrain was rough, with piles of tires, dirt and other obstructions for hiding places littered about.  
"...so even though they have Jade, we should be good." Dave continued, Terezi only just tuning in after she had smelled the chocolatey area, familiarising herself with her surroundings. There was the sharp sound of a whistle and suddenly everyone was moving, paintball loaded guns pressed close to their sides as they they tried to advance unseen. Terezi could sense everyone in the match and made sure not to stick too close to anyone.

Only a few seconds in, there was already the sound of paint-balls firing, the distant splats of cherry and blueberry approaching and giving her more of an incentive to run. Suddenly blueberry began whizzing past her head, Terezi shooting out cherry in the direction of the shots.  
"TEREZI YOU'RE SHOOTING AT ME!" Karkat yelled.

"TH3N WHO'S SHOOT1NG 4T M3?!"

"I am!" Rose called, still shooting.

"4W WH4T? YOU'R3 ON 3GGD3RPS T34M?" Terezi complained, lowering her weapon and still dodging Rose's blueberry blasts.

"Hey Rose, Over Here!" Kanaya called, Rose running off and shooting at her while giggling. Thanking Gog for the distraction, Terezi sniffed around, finding the best spot to be behind a tyre tower. Dave seemed to be covering for her, Karkat defending the flag with Kanaya. Rose was trying to coax Kanaya away from the fla-

"H88888888y Terezi!" Vriska yelled, bursting out of the tyres and shooting blueberry around, not really aiming and just creating a mess, neither Dave or Terezi ducking down. She immediately ran out of ammunition.

"H3333Y VR1SK4!" Terezi taunted, shooting her cherry at Vriska, who ducked down into the tyre tower and burst out the other side.

"J8DE FUCKING HELP ME!" She called, running to a confused Jade, who was perched on top of a dirt mound and shooting at Karkat's feet to mess with him, who was still trying to figure out who was shooting at him, and where from.

"Wait, wha-" That time Dave and Terezi ducked and ran for cover, barely dodging the blueberry as Vriska laughed, not really helping Jade, but not impeding her either. Dave stuck his head out to get a good aim but quickly pulled back as a blueberry ball whizzed past his head, only just missing him. The two decided on shooting in her direction, not sticking out their heads, but holding their guns out and shooting, Vriska stopping her laughs and ducking for cover herself.

Terezi sniffed the air again and pointed her gun at Vriska, ready to shoot before Jade shot at the barrel of the paintball gun, Terezi pulling away and wiping away the delicious blueberry sauce.  
"D4V3," Terezi called, the human looking over to her. "L3FT 4 B1T...UP...DOW-Y3P!" Jade caught on as soon as Dave shot, pushing Vriska to the side.

"Terezi NO F8IR!" Vriska whined "Stop using your 8lindness like that!"

"H3Y 1T'S YOUR F4ULT. UP UP-R1GHT-L3-SHOOT!" There was another shot, this time only barely missing Jade.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh? John! Get over here!"

"D4V3-" He whipped around to see John run over, shooting blueberry in their direction. Terezi finished off wiping her gun and shot Vriska, cackling at her groans before joining Dave in shooting John.

"Fuck-RUN!" Dave yelled, sprinting away with Terezi, Jade and John shooting at them before Jade felt a red splatter on her chest, in the distance Karkat cheering. Terezi smirked, the flag within clear smelling range. She had to take the opportunity.

"SO HOW DO3S MY DUST T4ST3, JOHN?" She yelled, turning around to run backwards and shoot at him. "R34DY TO LOS3?!"

"Are you sure you're even going to win!?"

"Terezi!" Dave yelled. "Stop talking to John!" Dave stood still and tried to block John as Terezi ran to the flag, John trying to shot at Terezi and Dave shooting at John.

Terezi stood by the flag, and held the post in her hand.

"Y34H JOHN, 1 4M SUR3 1'M GONN4 W1N!" As she spoke, John fired a blueberry bullet at Terezi, Dave jumping in front of it, the blueberry paint splattering all over his chest before he dramatically fell to the ground, Terezi lifting the blue flag up in the air and shooting up balls of delicious cherry that fell down on her and splatted her too.

Somewhere, an employee blew a whistle, everyone in the match looking over to Terezi, cheering a little or groaning before taking off masks and walking over off the match. The troll jumped off the platform and skipped over to John, Dave preparing himself for some grey intervention.

"SO HOW DO3S MY DUST T4ST3? PROB4BLY B3TT3R TH4N TH4T BLU3B3RRY...B..." Terezi found herself swallowing at the smell of the delicious blue paint. She suddenly shook her head and shoved John, a confused John shoving back, the two shoving each other until Dave grabbed Johns paintball's and burst one in his hand, distracting Terezi with the yummy smell. Before she could lick his hands, he tossed her the paintballs, which she quickly began to devour under her mask, Dave grabbing her arm and pulling her off the match, John following behind, grumbling.


End file.
